In Search of Love and Dreams
by Carlyle Celati
Summary: The Cloud-Tifa-Aerith love triangle with an unfamiliar twist: Gender-bending! Cloud follows her heart enrolling in the prestigious Midgar School of the Arts, living the life she always dreamed, away from all the setbacks of country life. She will find more than just that, however, when two men suddenly set their sights on her and will do absolutely anything to have her!


**Author's Note: **Yeah I've finally come off a very very long hiatus. I figured I would _ finally_ publish this story whose first chapter has been done for awhile now so lol at that. I will also soon get back to updating my other story The Crimson Cloud so fear not faithful readers. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Transfer Student

POV: Cloud Strife

Here, standing in the shadow of the looming behemoth Cloud's eyes traveled the entire face of the building. A lump began to rise to her throat, and butterflies began to writhe their way inside her stomach. This was it, the beginnings of a new chapter within her life; her chance to seize that first proactive step to the life she always dreamed of. She had never done anything like this, and no one could believe her when she talked about doing this. She always stood in the background, always watching, always observing and never taking part. She had always stood by and watched as everyone else enjoyed life, always the shy little outcast. She admits, with a heavy heart that may be a role she gave to herself; but no more. It began to dawn on her that she would be living a life of regret should she go on that way, never moving on, never voicing her opinion and always stuck in the background. If she ever wanted to become like the paragon of her hometown, Taifus Lockheart, she'd have to take greater charge of her life. Her mother at least supported her in this decision. She helped in getting the money together to send her daughter over to the eastern continent, to the grand city of Midgar where "dreams came true". She swallowed the ball in her throat and strutted on with easily apparent hubris.

* * *

POV: Aerithius Gainsborough

"Man I hate coming to this rundown piece of shit..." a brown-haired man said, his heavy lidded bright green eyes looking out to no where in particular as he took a puff of a cigarette held between his fingers.

"Yeah I know right?" another nearby man said leaning against the bricks of the high school in contempt.

"Can't wait till we're out of here." the brown-haired man said as he looked at the other man and his bright red, wild locks.

"Who're you kidding Aerithius?" the third of the group spoke. "Like you're going to be able to graduate with your kind of grades..."

"Shut it Tseng!"the brown-haired man called Aerithius spat back at the third. "Besides, my grades aren't all _that_ bad this year... I want out of this school after all..."

"Whoa! You of all people have good grades?" The red-haired man exclaimed.

"Why is that such a surprise to you two? Besides, I said good grades, in other words, good for me. I'm passing my classes at least, I never said anything about being on the honor roll or anything like that Reno."

"Oh..." the one called Reno said deflating back against the wall, and took a puff of his own cigarette.

"I don't even know why you guys smoke those... they're horrible for your health and they don't do anything for you. They don't even get you high or anything of the sort..." Tseng said waving away the smoke that was billowing towards his face, a disgruntled, disgusted look upon his visage.

"I don't even know why I let you hang out with me, Tseng... All you ever do is tell us how bad smoking is. You're no better than my own mother."

"Because _I'm_ the one whose tests you copy... the one that has the car... _and_ the one who supplies you with all the booze... Oh _and_ the one whose house you borrow for all your parties..." Tseng explained in a cool and complacent tone.

"Oh... that's right... I knew there had to be a reason. Now that I think of it, you're probably the best friend I got Tseng." Aerithius said aloud.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Reno called out.

"You too Reno... You always have all the best jokes, and know how to liven up the parties." Aerithius turned to Reno patting a hand upon his shoulder. "Plus you're the one who knows where the best weed is at..."

"Oh thanks Aer! I feel much better now!"

The three exchanged looks before they burst into laughter. Wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes Reno looked up with a stupefied expression before getting Aerithius' attention with a punch to the chest. "Hey Aer! Look at that chick!" Reno got both of their attention thrusting his chin out. Aerithius and Tseng turned their heads to the direction of the man's gesture, to see a blonde-haired woman, in skinny jeans a pink flannel shirt, and an unbuttoned cardigan walking towards the door of the school.

Aerithius' breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the stunning beauty. _Gorgeous..._ he thought to himself, but he quickly straightened his back, and came up with some kind of comment as quick as he could so as to keep conformity with his cool attitude in front of his friends. "What's up with hair?" he asked aloud indicating the girl's wild blonde locks that billowed behind in the wind.

"I don't know... It's like it's spiky but yet flowing at the same time... I like it!" Reno said.

"Yeah, it's different... it frames her face nicely and it is quite unique it makes her standout..." Tseng critiqued.

Now that he knew that the others thought she was good-looking, that was his cue. "Must be a transfer student... I think I'll go say hi, and give her- 'a tour'." Aerithius said with a mischievous smile

"God... he wastes no time, does he?" Reno asked aloud.

"No he doesn't..." Tseng said crossing his arms with a sigh.

Without even a second thought he strode over to the blonde who hadn't even seemed to notice his presence yet. He licked his lips and slicked over his hair as he neared the girl. "Hey there, haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

The blonde came to a halt in shock, finally taking notice of the auburn-head standing before her. It finally hit him that the vibrant blue eyes that he was staring into were directly at his own eye level. He looked down and saw that she was wearing flats. _Damn_ _she's tall! I'm 6'2! She could be a model... sure has the body for it..._ he thought licking his lips.

"Umm... yeah, I just transferred here..." the girl responded. That sweet melodic voice sent ripples of pleasure down his spine as it reached his ears. _Not an accent I recognize though..._

"Oh yeah? Where from?" Aerithius asked.

"Nibelheim..." she answered softly.

_Never heard of it... _"You do know that you're headed to the back door of the school don't you?"

"I am?" the blonde exclaimed, blushing. "I thought something was off..." she lowered her head in embarassment.

"Here, let me show you around."

A suspicious look crossed her face then. "Shouldn't you be in class right now? Are you skipping?"

"Of course not!" he said waving his hand, trying to cover for himself. "I just have a free period right now. Let me help you out okay? You might get lost it's a big school after-"

"I'm sure she'll do just fine without you Aerith!" a female voice called from nearby. They both turned heads in the direction of a raven-haired slender girl walking their way. "I saw you walk out of economics! Meeting up with your buddies are ya?"

"Shut it Zee! And don't call me Aerith! That's a girl's name! It's Aerithius, got it?" he spat back.

"You're lucky I don't write you up now, but I'm gonna be busy showing the transfer around, and I don't want to waste time fucking around with _you_. Get back to class. Take your friends over there with you!" the raven-head spat indicating two boys close by leaning against the school staring in their direction.

Without a comeback, the brown-head stalked off in the direction of the school, looking at the ground in a mopy manner. _Damn... I hate that Zee... Ruins everything!_

* * *

POV: Cloud Strife

"Hey there, I'm Zack Fair- Zee for short." The raven-head said holding out her hand with the brightest smile she'd ever seen. "Weird name I know- it's why I go by Zee..."

"Cloud Strife." the blonde responded kindly, taking the hand with her own.

"Cool name for a girl." Zack said, before taking a more somber look. "Anyway, stay away from that guy Cloud. He's nothing but trouble..."

"Thanks Zack... umm, are you a teacher or something? He sure left pretty quick."

"Cause he knows better!" Zack chuckled. "No I'm no teacher. Captain of the schools disciplinary committee though." she stated pointing to a badge on her chest. "One more strike and he gets another suspension, so that's why he left like that... anyway, got your schedule?"

Cloud silently reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Zack. "Hmm, its fifth period... says here you've got English with Mr. Verdot. Here I'll show you to your class." Zack said as the two walked into the school. Zee and her never ending display of kindness held the door open for Cloud before stepping inside herself.

As soon as they walked inside Cloud instantly fell in love with the school and its shining crystalline marble floors and light brown bricked walls. It all gave off a feeling of artsy vintage but also modern and welcoming. _I'm finally here! I made it!_

Zee's voice suddenly snapped her from her trance as it echoed off the empty hallway. "You sure are tall Cloud, and _pretty_ too_. _You have a great sense of style and you even have a nice strut without heels... you do modeling or something?"

"No... Thanks for the compliments though..." Cloud answered. No one had ever said something like that to her before, she'd never even thought of modeling before and was completely stunned by the compliments. No one had ever complimented her appearance so strongly before, in fact she had _never _been complimented before. "No one's ever asked me something like that before..."

"I wonder why... You'd make a great model. You have nice exotic features, and you just have this natural air of confidence about you." Zee said. Cloud became suspicious that she was being joshed around but one look at Zack's terribly hilarious ear to ear grin had the question of her sincerity never brought up again.

"I'm really not that confident... I barely plucked up enough courage to come here in the first place..."

"But you're here aren't you? That's got to count for something right?" Zack said trying to bolster Cloud up.

Cloud drew her eyes to the floor as a blush crept over her face. "I suppose..."

"So where did you transfer from anyway, miss Strife?" Zack chuckled.

"Oh, from Nibelheim..."

"Hmm... Never heard of it. Must be some town out in the boondocks or something, huh? Well no sweat, I'm a country hick myself!" Zack stated jabbing a thumb to her chest. "Gongaga, that's my hometown!" She said with pride, a straight back and tall stance.

"Oh?"

"It's great to meet another country-girl like myself out here in the big city. I hope we can become good friends." Zack expressed with a big grin as she extended her hand to Cloud.

Cloud took the gesture of good will with her own welcoming smile. "Thank you so much Zee..."

The two continued onward down the empty halls for a while before Zack began another conversation. "So what's your major here anyway?"

"Major? Oh, I'm an instrumentalist. They say I'm going to be playing piano for the wind-ensemble here." Cloud answered.

"Ah, a pianist. Well I guess that means we'll be able to see each other pretty often then, huh?" Zack said turning her head towards Cloud, shining another of her bright award winning smiles. "I'm in the wind-ensemble as well."

"Oh? So what do you play?"

"I'm a percussionist! So I do whatever the conductor tells me to, but I specialize on the drum-set, that's my passion right there!" Zack said proudly, jabbing a thumb to her chest.

"Cool, a female drummer. You're so confident and fearless... I hope that I can be like you one day..." Cloud said wholeheartedly beginning to truly look up to this vibrant and entirely lovable woman.

"Don't worry, you _will_ be! And hey- coming here is a real good start!" Zack assured her confidently, laying a hand on Cloud's shoulder and showing her a thumb's-up with the other. "Here you are, English with Mr. Verdot." Zack said pulling open a door for Cloud and walking in after her.

Cloud walked into a well lit and neatly laid out classroom with at least twelve other students. At the front of the room standing in front of a giant touchscreen was whom Cloud assumed to be the teacher. He was a tall man with a harsh gaze a few stress lines upon his brow and slicked back dark-brown hair. A single lock of hair served as a bang as it came down the right side of his face. "Uhmm... hello..." Cloud said at a lost for words as Zack pushed her from behind further into the classroom to a few chuckles from the rest of the class.

"Hiya Veld!" Zack greeted to the teacher.

"That's Mr. Verdot Zack... don't you have somewhere to be? _Besides_ interrupting my peaceful classroom?

"Whatever Veldy, I'm just here to see to our newest student safely to her class! Alright see ya Cloud! Meet me in the commons next period, we have lunch together okay? See ya, be good and have a nice time!" Zack said quickly before exiting the room in a jolt.

"Close my door will you please?" Mr. Verdot yelled after her.

Within a second a hand came out of seemingly nowhere grabbed the doorknob and shut the door with a loud bang.

"I swear..." Mr. Verdot mumbled. "Well you must be our transfer miss Cloud Strife I presume?"

"I am..." Cloud responded shyly.

"I am Mr. Verdot, your English third year teacher. Now if you will Ms. Strife, find your seat next to miss Everdeen over in the third row we may continue..." he commanded coolly.

Cloud quickly found her seat and set her bag down next her seat avoiding all the eyes that she could feel burning through her skull. She soon realized she had forgotten all of her supplies back at her apartment, gave soft sigh and looked forward to Mr. Verdot or Veldy as Zack liked to call the man. Not truly paying attention to the lesson Cloud's mind began to wander. _I'm glad I could make a friend like Z so soon... how great is that? I suppose I'm off to a great start, now I wonder what's to come?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah I decided that along with Cloud's gender-bending that I'd also make her really tall a complete opposite of her male self. Also I won't be gender-bending _all_ the characters just for fair warning.


End file.
